Something borrowed, Something new
by TWDGamerKenny'sBro
Summary: There's a new management at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria! After the grand re-opening, the animatronic characters, old and new, come to terms with what has or is going to happen to them. With no night guard as of yet, what could possibly be happening after hours?
1. Something Borrowed

**Bonnie's POV**

**12:06 AM **

After a long day of playing songs with the rest of the Freddy Fazbear gang, Bonnie was glad that they could finally take a breather. Sadly, the new management had not hired a security guard yet, so there was no game tonight. There hadn't been for some time after the Pizzeria re-opened.

Bonnie gently laid her guitar down, trying to not disturb Chica and Freddy, who were inactive at the moment, and climbed off stage. Her ears buzzed when she heard muffled voices coming from Pirate Cove. It was most likely Foxy and his counterpart, engaged in some sort of conversation. Bonnie approached the curtain and held out her paw, but then quickly lowered it again. It was none of her business, and she didn't want to seem rude by barging into Pirate Cove unannounced.

After all, she was new. At least, her body was. Her face was old.

"At it again are they?" A voice asked from behind. Bonnie turned to see the main man of the establishment standing behind her; Freddy Fazbear himself. His bright eyes glowed in the darkest of the dining area as he smiled warmly at her. That poor fellow. He had not had the same treatment as Bonnie, since his brown, furry, costume was still tattered and torn, with pieces of wiring exposed. There were dark patches, pizza stains no doubt, and he gave off a terrible oder. Hopefully he'd get the refurbishment he deserved soon enough.

"Everything all right, child?" Freddy asked, snapping her out of her train of thought.

Bonnie nodded "Yes, I'm fine" she reassured him.

"You seem troubled, little one"

Bonnie sighed "I just don't like seeing you like this. It's awful" she told him, gently touching his arm.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be receiving a new costume soon. And look how nicely you turned out" he said, lifting his paw and touching her cheek.

Bonnie pulled away quickly, and Freddy's face fell. There was a silence between them, with only the muffled voices from Foxy and his counterpart for comfort.

Freddy opened his mouth to say something. "Let's eat!" a childish voice exclaimed. Freddy regained his smile and turned towards Chica, who was currently climbing off stage.

"I'm starving!" She squeaked, attempting to bite down on the fake cupcake in her hand, but failing miserably. "Darn thing isn't real" she grumbled, putting it on the stage and approaching the two.

"Your memory seems to have failed you again, Chica" Freddy chuckled.

"That's the fifth time you've tried to eat that cupcake" Bonnie chimed in.

"Is it?" Chica asked, a little confused. The chick looked past them at the Pirate Cove curtain and grimaced "Do those two ever stop gossiping?" She wondered.

"They can hear you, Chica" Freddy told her.

"I'm going to get pizza, does anyone want pizza?!" She cried gleefully.

"I'd like some" Bonnie replied with a brief nod.

"I'll be right back!" She told them, walking at a quick pace towards the kitchen and disappearing out of sight.

"Such a hyperactive child" Freddy murmured, his eyes never leaving the kitchen door. "Tell me, Bonnie, how long has it been since your re-design?" He asked, turning towards her. She found it odd that he was acting like what had occurred earlier never happened.

"I'm not sure. I've lost track of the days" she replied.

"Well, yours happened sometime before Foxy got his new friend. I don't think it was long ago" he paused "You have most, maybe even all of the old Bonnie's face, so I wondering... Do you have any of his thoughts? Ideas... Memories... Anything like that?" He questioned.

"I'd rather not say" She replied wearily. She closed her eyelids for a moment, the sound of buzz's, cracking and painful cries ringing in her ears.

"That's alright, child. In your own time"

The smell of fresh pizza wafted through the air "I'm back!" Chica declared, carrying a pizza box. She opened it up, picked up a slice, and stuffed it into her own face. Her lowered beak flapped as she chewed.

"What topping is it?" Bonnie asked.

"Pepperoni" Chica stated simply with her mouth full. She held out the box to Bonnie, and she took a slice. Chica then turned towards Freddy, her arm outstretched.

Freddy shook his head "Thanks, but no thanks"

"Awwww, why not?" Chica questioned.

"Because I have enough pizza stains on me as it is. I don't need my endoskeleton covered in pizza too" he explained.

"I'm going to give my slice to Bonnie" Bonnie murmured quietly. Freddy and Chica fell into silence and gave Bonnie a worried stare.

"Are you sure that's wise?" Freddy asked in a low tone.

"It's what I want. It's what Bonnie wants, so that's that" she replied, turning away and moving towards the backstage door.

"But Freddy, Bonnie isn't-" Chica began, only to get shut down by Freddy.

"Quiet, Chica" he growled "Leave her be"

The light of the moon flooded the backstage area and bathed the tile floor with it's sliver glow "Bonnie...?" She called, poking her large head into the room. When there was no response, she decided to come on anyway.

She glanced around, taking note of the many extra heads sitting on the shelves. There was even a metal endoskeleton sitting in the corner, hunched over. There were even replacement heads for Foxy now, which was a nice change since he was no longer out of order.

As her eyes continued to examine the room, they finally fell upon the old Bonnie's limp body sitting in the far corner. Bonnie approached the costume and knelt down in front of him, holding out her paw and lifting Bonnie's head. What stared back at her was an empty hole with shreds of metal, wiring and an extra set of teeth where his face had once been.

"I brought you pizza" Bonnie told him with a smile.

No response.

"It's pepperoni. Sorry, it was Chica's choice"

No response.

"I'll make sure to get a different topping next time" she told him, putting the slice of pizza into the gapping hole. "Eat up, hon"

The old Bonnie lay still, unmoving and lifeless "Oh, I see. You want to save it for later" she said, taking the pizza slice and placing it in the old Bonnie's hand "That's alright, no need to rush."

Nothing.

Bonnie lifted her other paw and touched his face, stroking his soft, purple fur "I wish you'd talk to me" she sighed sadly.

* * *

><p>Bonnie sobbed sadly, burying his face into Freddy's fur "I'm getting replaced! I'm getting replaced!" He wailed.<p>

Freddy pushed Bonnie off of him, causing the rabbit to trip and fall off the stage. Chica gasped and rushed to his aid "Pull yourself together!" Freddy commanded.

Bonnie sniffed "It's over for me"

"You don't know that!" Freddy yelled.

"Yes I do! Foxy read the newspaper clipping, it said there was a new Bonnie arriving soon!"

"Actually..." A voice interrupted them. The band turned there heads and saw Foxy peeking out of the curtain "I just think the new management are getting us all new friends. Other versions of ourselves that share our personalities but are a little different" he suggested his theory.

"Like a... Counterpart?" Freddy questioned.

"If you prefer that term" Foxy replied "Our counterparts would fill in for us every so often. We'd take a break while they would perform for the children. Relieving the stress and the workload on the originals, I suppose"

"See, Bonnie, there's nothing to worry about" Chica told him comfortingly as she helped him up.

"Maybe. At least I hope so" Bonnie murmured, brushing his costume. "How do you know this?" He asked, looking to Foxy for answers.

"I saw another newspaper clipping. It said that I would be getting a new friend, so I assume that's what they meant about you as well"

Bonnie smiled at him "I feel a little better knowing that. Thank you, Foxy"

"No problem" the pirate fox replied, before letting the curtain drop.

* * *

><p><em>Foxy was wrong. <em>


	2. Something New

**Foxy's POV **

**Several days earlier... **

Foxy felt his circuits being booted up. He attempted to open his eyelids, but failed miserably. So instead he stood there in darkness, as some stranger rummaged round in the back of his head.

His hearing was the first thing to return to him.

"Is he up and running yet?" A voice asked, their tone low and somewhat gruff. He guessed it belonged to either an old or middle-aged man.

"Not quite. Just need to fix some wiring and then he'll be ready" a more softer, younger voice replied.

He attempted to open his eyelids again, and this time succeeded. As his vision returned to him, he saw a middle-aged man with thinning, brown hair standing in front of him. The man wiped his brow and placed a blue cap firmly on his head "Eyes are working" he commented.

Foxy's jaw started moving by itself and his automated dialogue began to spill out of his voice box "Arrrr me matey's, tis I Foxy the Pirate!"

"Turn that shit off!" The middle aged man yelled at the one who was fiddling with Foxy's head.

"Let's make ol' Freddy Fazbeard walk the plank!" Foxy continued uncontrollably. Even his body movements were out of control, with his hook swinging round violently, almost as if he was acting out some sort of scene from his old shows. _Please_ _make_ _it_ _stop! _He pleaded inside his head.

"I got it!" The other man exclaimed. _Thank goodness. _The automated dialogue stopped A and his arms were no longer swinging around. "There, I'm done" he said, closing the back of Foxy's head and tightening the bolts with a screwdriver.

The young man walked round so that he was standing in Foxy's view now "Hiya, Foxy!" He greeted. "I bet you thought you were put out of action for good, huh?"

Foxy nodded silently. "Well, you're in luck! The new management decided to give you a grand return! We only shut you off because we needed to mend your suit. The new management have also gotten you a new friend" the young man paused and chuckled "A new matey perhaps"

Foxy felt like crying. He had learned about his counterpart from a newspaper clipping which had been pinned to the wall. But when the day had come for the mechanics to shut him down, he had feared the worst and thought he was getting replaced.

He glanced down at himself and noticed that his old tattered suit had been replaced for a new one. It was the same as before, just mended. His legs were no longer exposed, neither was his chest, and he'd been given his tail back. When he looked around at Pirate Cove, he noticed that the entire place had been remade and was no longer in despair. It filled him with joy knowing that he could finally entertain the children again. Although he was a little saddened to see that the drawings he'd scratched into the wall with his hook had gone.

"Your new matey is up and running, so we'll leave you two alone for a while so that you can get to know each other"

The two mechanics departed. "You do realise they don't think outside of their programming, right?" The middle aged man asked the younger one.

Foxy didn't hear the younger man's reply.

The pirate fox looked around, his eyes falling upon his counterpart who was standing close to the curtain, her hook wrapped around the purple fabric as she peeked at the outside world. She wasn't like Foxy. Her fur wasn't soft or fluffy. She wasn't brown like him either, she was grey. As she turned to face him, he noticed that she had bright eyes, a pink muzzle and ruby red lipstick.

"Hi" she greeted simply with an awkward wave. She ended up waving with her hook instead of her hand.

"Hello" he responded.

"This is a nice place" she commented, trudging round pirate cove and running the flat edge of her hook along the boat that sat on the stage.

"It's what I have come to call home"

She smiled warmly "Your names Foxy... Right?"

"Arrrr... -I mean, yes." Those words came out in a pirate accent.

She chuckled "Nice name, very original" she joked, a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"What's yours?" He questioned. He remembered the first time he was booted the mechanics had stated that his name Foxy and then they ran him through the basics. That was in 1987, a couple of months before the bite. He shuddered and felt his jaw, a sense of relief washing over him when realised that it had been fixed and was no longer hanging by his neck. He could finally close it!

She gave him a smug grin "Guess" she challenged.

"Hm" Foxy grunted, lost in thought. She was female, and female foxes were called vixens, and the company had a habit of giving the animatronics unoriginal names, so... "Vixey?"

"Bang on" she replied with a brief point his way and a wink.

"Yours is very original too" he joked, a smile emerging on his muzzle. Foxy couldn't remember the last time he'd smiled. It felt like years. It probably had been years. Now that Vixey was around, maybe there would be some light in this darkened world. After all, he finally had a friend to share Pirate Cove with. He didn't want to be alone again.

* * *

><p>Vixey was a stunning performer. She adapted quite quickly to her role and showed no signs of nervousness the first time the curtains to Pirate Cove opened up and they were greeted by a group of beaming children.<p>

Foxy, however, had been nervous that day, but when Vixey was by his side, all his cares and worries went away. She was the best matey he'd ever had, as cheesy as that may sound.

He felt so happy after his grand return. He remembered the Fazbear gangs faces very vividly. They had been smiling at him. They hadn't smiled at him for a long time, not after 87'. They'd always been so cold towards him because they couldn't move around in the day. Maybe they'd be able to regain that ability under new management.

Vixey's roll was to serve as his first mate. She also had her own little song, and it was wonderful. Foxy sometimes got lost when he listened to her voice. Her songs were what kept him going. The dark times were far behind him now.


	3. A Long-winded Introduction

**Chica's POV**

**Several days later...**

**1:27 AM**

Foxy hadn't left Pirate Cove in days. He was too busy talking to the new girl. Every night they would hear the two talking in muffled whispers. Chica sort of missed him. After the bite of 87', the band had always been bitter towards Foxy. But deep down, Chica had never truly hated him. Before the bite of 87', Foxy had always been the one she'd looked forward to talking to after hours.

She missed those days. She wished she could talk to him like they always had, to apologise for treating him so badly. Freddy still held a grudge, and Chica couldn't quite figure out how Bonnie felt. She wondered if Bonnie remember 87', having the old Bonnie's programming meant she must have some sort of recollection of the event.

Knowing how bad she had treated him was eating away at her as she was riddled with guilt. Chica hoped she could one day have the chance to tell him. If he and that new girl ever came out of hiding.

That night, Chica and Bonnie were sitting on the edge of the stage, chatting about a birthday party that had happened earlier that day, while Freddy stood by the window, staring longingly out at the outside world. On that particular night, something extraordinary happened.

The curtains to Pirate Cove drew back, to reveal Foxy and his counterpart, hand in hand. Foxy glanced Chica's way, and she smiled warmly at him. Foxy returned the smile as he and the new animatronic approached them "Hey girls" he greeted.

"Hiya Foxy!" Chica returned.

"Nice to finally see you" Bonnie scoffed. Chica flashed her an angry glare but her stare quickly subsided.

"Vixey, this is Bonnie and Chica. Chica and Bonnie, this is Vixey" Foxy said, introducing Vixey to them.

Chica pushed herself off the stage and took hold of Vixey's free arm, which happened to be the one with the hook, and shook "It's nice to meet you"

"Nice to meet you too" Vixey replied, smiling. Chica let go of her arm and took a step back. "So... This is where the magic happens" Vixey murmured, walking up to the stage and running the flat edge of her hook on it.

"Yeah, isn't it wonderful?" Chica asked.

"It's lovely. I'd like to come and see the band play up close sometime. You have lovely songs. I like he ones you play at birthday parties"

"Your songs are nice too" Chica commented.

"And she has a lovely voice" Foxy added.

Vixey smiled at her counterpart and he returned it.

"Hey, Freddy, look who came out to say hello!" Chica called over to the animatronic bear.

He glanced over at them, his face dull "Welcome to the family" Freddy told Vixey. He was still standing by the window, lost in thought.

"What's the matter Freddy? Are you feeling down?" Chica asked him.

"No, I just..." He trailed off "I was just wondering what it was like... Out there" he said, gesturing at the outside world. "I've thought about it a lot... Ever since Mike got fired"

"Try not to" Foxy told him. "I did that once. Nearly drove me crazy"

"There's no security guard" Bonnie murmured, mostly talking to herself.

"And your point is?" Foxy asked her, turning towards the rabbit.

"We could just walk out if we wanted. The doors may be locked, but that wouldn't stop us. We'd be able to get out"

"This is our home!" Chica exclaimed "Why would you want to leave?! Who would entertain the children if we did?"

"I'm just saying" Bonnie muttered with a shrug.

Freddy grunted and turned away from the animatronics, his back to them all.

"... Who wants pizza?" Chica asked, changing the subject and looking at the group close to her.

There was no response. A silence washed over them as the outside world crossed their minds. Chica sighed "Well... I'll go get some anyway" she said, turning and wandering over to the kitchen. She paused in the doorway and glanced over her shoulder at Freddy, before entering the room.

It was quiet. Chica walked over to the freezer and took out a pizza. Usually, she would put it in the oven and heat it up, but tonight was different. It didn't matter if it was frozen... Did it?

"Are things always this tense?" A voice asked.

Chica looked up to see Vixey standing in the doorway, staring at her "I didn't hear you come in..." Chica murmured.

Vixey smiled "I can be quiet when I want to be" she told her, push herself off the door frame and approaching the chicken.

"No... Not always. Sometimes there's a security guard... Then the fun starts" she giggled.

"Oh, Foxy told me about... _That_"

"What did he say?" Chica questioned, her curious nature getting the better of her.

"It didn't seem like he was to fond of it"

"He's just a spoil sport. He keeps trying to spoil our game" she muttered crossly "Maybe you could convince him to join in some time" she suggested.

"I doubt that"

"Do you fancy playing a little game with us when a security guard does come?"

Vixey shrugged "Sure" she replied in an uncaring manner. "So... Tell me about the Fazbear band, what's your story?"

Chica paused "Freddy was the first to be made. Bonnie followed shortly after... The old Bonnie, anyway. Then I joined the band" she explained.

"Foxy was the last to be made, right?"

"He was... Until you came along"

"So, I'm the newbie, huh?"

Chica grinned "Yep. Don't worry... I'll show you everything you need to know"

"I think Foxy's already doing that, thanks" Vixey responded.

"Yeah, but there are something's that Foxy doesn't know that I do"

Vixey paused "Alright, Chica. I'll watch you and learn"

Chica couldn't believe it. She had taken Vixey under her wing. Literally.


	4. A Shocking Discovery

**Freddy's POV**

**2:55 AM**

Several days after Foxy had come out of Pirate Cove and introduced Vixey to the group, Freddy had heard something that he wished he hadn't. Earlier that day he had overheard a conversation between the new manger and the employee's. Apparently, old Bonnie was being moved out of the restaurant for good. There was something else that he had heard, but for now he was just going to bury that awful memory in the back of his mind.

New Bonnie would be devastated. She seemed to think old Bonnie was still alive. Well, active. He was worried that she might be losing it. And if she was, she would lose it even more if she learnt of old Bonnie's fate.

To discuss the matter at hand, he called a meeting in the security office. Everyone attended, expect for Bonnie, who wasn't informed.

Chica threw all the scattered papers off the desk and perched herself on it, while Foxy offered Vixey the security guards chair to sit on. Freddy watched as Foxy walked over to the door and began pressing the door button. "The amount of times I've had this slammed in my face" he chuckled.

"Focus, Foxy" Freddy growled.

"Sorry" Foxy grumbled, opening the door again.

Chica picked up the monitor and began to check on the rooms. "Bonnie's still backstage, why isn't she here, Freddy?" Chica asked after observing the camera and switching to a few more rooms.

"Because this is about Bonnie" Freddy replied, closing the doors on either side, just to make sure the rabbit didn't hear them talking. "Listen up" he said, grabbing their attention.

"That's going to waste power" Chica commented, gesturing at the doors.

"There's a backup generator downstairs. Anyway, that's not important. Today I heard the new manager talking about moving old Bonnie out of the restaurant" he informed them, leaving out the small detail he had also heard. _Not now... I'm still dealing with it myself. I'll tell them when they're ready. When I'm ready._

"For how long?" Vixey asked.

"For good" Freddy replied.

"Does Bonnie know?" Chica questioned.

"She doesn't. Not yet. I wanted your opinions. I wanted to know if and when I should tell her"

"I say we tell her. She needs to know so she can prepare herself for it" Vixey stated. "And if we don't, she'll find out anyway, and then she'll be angry at us for not telling her sooner"

"I don't know why she's so attached to him. He's not even alive. He's just a costume now" Foxy said.

"She has his face. His parts. She feels like she owes him something. That they're connected somehow" Freddy replied. "I've heard her talking to him sometimes. It's like listening to half of a conversation". "And anyway, you and Vixey aren't much different" he grumbled.

"Yes we are! We're both alive, we're not deactivated. Our relationship has nothing in common with Bonnie's and... Old Bonnie's" Foxy retorted.

"If you say so" Freddy grunted.

After a pause, Chica spoke up "So, who's going to tell her?" She asked.

"We all should. It's only right, we're all her family, and she needs to know that we're all here for here" Vixey suggested.

The sound of footsteps came from the hallway. The group glanced nervously at one another as Foxy, who was closest to the left door, pressed the light button to reveal Bonnie's shadow by the window. He paused, and then opened the door.

Bonnie came in slowly and stared at them with confusion "I thought there was a new night guard since the camera backstage was on" She murmured disappointedly "What are you all doing in here?" She questioned.

There was a pause as everyone tried to figure out what to say "We were... Just showing Vixey how the office works!" Freddy replied in enthusiastically "For future reference"

Vixey nodded "Yeah, I've learnt a lot. Thanks... Everyone"

Chica started playing along "This is how the camera works" she informed her, flicking back to the backstage camera and lifting the monitor up for everyone to see.

Everyone froze when they saw it.

Old Bonnie was standing upright by the employee's only door, his arms were hanging loosely by his side and his faceless head was staring directly at the camera, with bright, glowing red dots.

"Bonnie... Did you move him-" Foxy began, his breath wavering.

"No"...

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger.<strong>

**I saw the FNAF 2 trailer, wasn't it great?! I'm making this story canon to it, so you'll start seeing references to it very soon. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry for it being short, I might update it later with more stuff.**


	5. Fight to the Death

**Foxy's POV**

**3:04 AM**

Foxy and Vixey were the fastest out of group. Foxy's costume did weigh him down a little as he sprinted down the hallway, flying past Pirate Cove and charging towards backstage.

Vixey had arrived first, only to be confronted by Bonnie who had now left the room he had dwelled in for so long. The rabbit examined them both, eye contact locking with Vixey. The red dots in the back of his head and narrowed as he forcefully took hold of Vixey's throat and attempted to pull her head off.

Foxy felt a burning anger within him. Seeing him doing that to Vixey... Something inside him snapped. He let out a battle cry and charged Bonnie, slamming him against the wall and pinning him there. Bonnie raised his paw and grabbed hold of Foxy's muzzle. He started squeezing, trying to crush his muzzle with one hand.

Foxy lifted his hook hand and slashed at Bonnie's faceless head, cutting at a few wires. The rabbit let out a screech and released Foxy's muzzle. Foxy reeled back, snarling. "Please stop!" New Bonnie cried from behind. She tried to run over but Freddy and Chica held her back.

"It's too dangerous!" Freddy exclaimed.

Old Bonnie clutched his broken face, the sounds of whimpering, maybe even sobs coming from him. Foxy charged, knocking Bonnie to the ground and clawing at his stomach** "I'LL FUCKING RIP YOU APART!"** he screeched, pulling his costume apart and damaging the metal endo skeleton. Bonnie threw a punch his way, but Foxy clamped his jaw around Bonnie's arm and sunk his teeth into the costume.

"Leave him, he's had enough!" Freddy yelled.

Foxy let go of Bonnie's arm and stopped attacking his endo skeleton **"NO WONDER YOU'RE GETTING THROWN OUT, YOU'RE FUCKING NUTS! YOU HEAR ME?! NUTS!"** Foxy screamed in Bonnie non-existent face. Bonnie stared up at him with bright red dots.

A hand touched his shoulder. It was Vixey. She helped Foxy up and led him towards Pirate Cove.

"Thrown out...?" New Bonnie murmured, who was kneeling on the ground, cradling Bonnie's head in her lap. Foxy turned to face her, the expression on his face was full of guilt.

"Shit, Bonnie, I-" he began.

"Language." Freddy snarled. His expression softened as he turned his attention to Bonnie "Bonnie's being moved out of the restaurant for good. It was the new managements decision." He sighed "I'm so sorry, Bonnie."

Bonnie lowered her head, pressing her forehead against the old Bonnie's and closed her eyes. She other let out a shaky sigh and lifted her head once again, her gaze falling upon Freddy "You're lying"

"I heard it with my own two ears"

"You didn't believe me that Bonnie was still active, why should I believe you now?" She challenged.

"Because this is different"

**"SHUT UP, JUST SHUT UP, OKAY?!"** Bonnie screamed** "BONNIE NEEDS ME, HE NEEDS ME TO TAKE CARE OF HIM. HE CAN'T DO ANYTHING WITHOUT ME!"**

"Calm down, Bonnie, don't get upset" Freddy told her calmly, slowly backing away as Bonnie rose to her feet. She went towards one of the tables littered with party hats and flipped it over.

**"I WILL NOT LET THEM TAKE HIM AWAY FROM ME, I WILL NOT!" **She screeched, standing face to face with Freddy "He's going to be fine... Everything's going to be fine" she stuttered, presumably tears running down her face.

"Bonnie, it's over... Old Bonnie is lost. He's fallen into despair. You can't save him"

"I can! He'll get better, I know it! Tonight was a hiccup, but I'll make sure it won't happen again, trust me!"

She had become hysterical now.

"Even if you could, it won't change the fact that he's being moved" Freddy told her.

"But... I... I need him..." She stammered. Foxy watched as Freddy tried to pull Bonnie in close for a hug, but she pushed him away **"LEAVE ME ALONE!"** She cried, running towards the bathrooms.

The remaining animatronics stood in the Pizzeria, glancing around at the chaos. Freddy scratched his head and sighed "I'm going to move Bonnie into the back room and... Restrain him somehow" he stated.

Vixey patted Foxy's shoulder "Come on, lets get you back to Pirate Cove" she told him soothingly, and leading him over to the curtain.

"This is all my fault" he murmured as they entered, allowing the curtain to drop. He slumped down on the fake pirate ship and felt his jaw. Huh, it wasn't broken. At least there's a sliver lining.

"You did nothing wrong. You saved my life, after all" Vixey replied.

"If I hadn't said all that shit, Bonnie wouldn't have freaked out. We should have waited to tell her and instead I blurted it out at the worst possible moment" he sighed, rubbing his forehead.

"It was in the heat of the moment. You didn't mean to cause any harm"

"But I did, and now Bonnie's lost it"

Vixey sat down beside him and linked her hook with his "You couldn't have known how she'd react. This is just the way it has to be... So she can prepare herself and overcome it"

"I just wanted to stop him from hurting you" Foxy murmured "I thought he was going to break you. Kill you. I don't want that to happen."

"And it won't. Because you're hear to protect me" and with that she kissed him on the cheek. Foxy smiled warmly and Vixey returned it. Foxy leaned forward and pressed his muzzle against hers.

* * *

><p><strong>Bonnie's POV<strong>

Bonnie stared at the bathroom mirror and carefully removed her face to reveal the metal endo-skeleton head underneath. She shuddered and put it back on.

She stared blankly at her reflection, and emerald green eyes stared blankly back at her "I'm so sorry, Bonnie. They removed your face, and made me, and now I have to live with it" she murmured sadly, lowering her head and staring at the sink. She staggered towards the wall, pressed her back against it and slid down into a sitting position "I'm so, so sorry" she whimpered.

She pulled her legs up, wrapped her arms around her knees, and buried her face into her costume. The sound of muffled sobbing followed shortly after.


	6. In The Wrong

**Freddy's POV**

**11:39 PM**

Freddy was frozen on stage along with the others due to their free-roaming mode being turned off some time ago. The new manager, along a few employee's entered before closing time. "Alright, lets start moving Bonnie out of here" the manager declared.

"What about the rest?" One of the employee's asked.

_Oh no._ Freddy thought to himself. _Fuck._ He cursed inside his head.

The manager glanced over at the stage and then at Pirate Cove. "I hired a van. We'll be able to use it on Sunday and move the rest to the new establishment then" he stated.

"Okay, boss." The first employee replied bluntly. "Is the restaurant open tomorrow?" He inquired further.

"I'm afraid not. Today was the last day"

"Are the new Chica and Freddy at the new Pizzeria?" The second employee asked.

"Yes. They were moved there very recently, although they are not active at the moment. The new designs are nice, you'll love them, they fit the new gimmick I have going."

"And may I ask what's the point of moving the old ones there? Chica, Bonnie, Freddy and Foxy?" The employee questioned.

"They'll be used as spare parts for the new ones. Like how old Bonnie had his face removed." The manager informed him. "Once we move Bonnie out and we get to the new place, I'll show you around. The builders did a good job with it, new rooms, and such. Sadly we ran out of money when we rebuilt the security office, so it doesn't have doors. I'm sure the new security guard won't mind"

"And where are we putting Bonnie?"

"In a place called Parts and Service. You'll know it when you see it." The manager told him. "Come on you two, lets get some work done before 12 AM hits" he ordered, glancing at his watch.

The three walked over to backstage and headed inside. "What the hell happened to Bonnie?" One of them questioned. "Did he have a hole in his stomach before, boss?"

"As far as I'm aware, no, he didn't"

"There are teeth marks on his arms too" another commented.

"It doesn't matter. It's not like he'll need any repairs where he's going."

After some fumbling around, and hearing grunts of effort, the three came out of backstage while wheeling Bonnie out with them. One of the employee's huffed and mopped his sweaty brow with his sleeve. "He's a lot heavier than I thought."

"Of course he's heavy, he's a robot" the other employee scoffed.

The manager sighed "It's a shame to see him go. The children loved him. They loved all of the gang. But sometimes change just has to happen, something's can't stay the same forever after all" he muttered. He patterned Bonnie's shoulder "Sorry to do this to you, old boy"

The two employee's chuckled, taking it as a joke. "So, boss, why did you open this place back up if you were opening a new restaurant?"

"I was merely trying to get old and new customers to come so that I could inform them about the new establishment and get them interested. I added new Bonnie since she was the first of the new animatronics to see how the children would react, and she was a success. And I must say, my business strategy has gone rather smoothly" he said, praising himself.

"You're one smart sonovabitch, boss"

The manager chuckled "Indeed" he said simply, leading the two past the stage and towards the exit. They departed shortly after.

* * *

><p><strong>12:16 AM<strong>

"We're getting replaced...?" Chica murmured in disbelief after a long period of silence.

Foxy and Vixey emerged from Pirate Cove. Foxy didn't seem like his normal self, since there was some fury in his eyes. "Seems like it" he growled lowly. He turned towards Freddy and snarled "Did you know about this, huh? Did you?!" He demanded.

Freddy sighed "Yes, I did."

"And you neglected to mention it in our meeting?!"

"I was still trying to get my head around it myself, I didn't want you all to panic" he informed calmly.

"I don't want to end up like old Bonnie, Freddy" Chica said fearfully. She was currently hugging herself.

"Neither do I, Chica" Freddy replied.

"Should've fucking known it was too good to be true. **I SHOULD'VE FUCKING KNOWN!**" Foxy screamed, ripping the Pirate Cove curtain apart.

"Foxy!" Vixey cried, running towards him. The pirate fox lashed out at her and pushed her away.

"Stay the fuck away from me" he snarled at her.

"But Foxy-" Vixey began.

"You're going to replace me and you didn't say shit about it! How could you fucking do that to me?!"

"Foxy, I didn't know, I swear!"

"You're a liar!' Foxy screeched, lashing out at her. His hook made contact with her face, and knocked out her eyeball. "Was I just the fall guy all this time?!"

Vixey covered the eye socket and clutched her head in pain "Foxy... I would've said... I wouldn't have allowed myself to get so close to you if I'd known" she stammered. "I thought... I thought you cared about me"

Foxy laughed "Cared? If you hadn't noticed, Vixey, we're fucking robots! We're not supposed to care! And if you do, then you're malfunctioning."

"But... Last night..."

"Last night was when I still thought I could trust you. Last night was before I realised that you're a piece of fucking scum!" He screamed, grabbing hold Vixey's neck, just like old Bonnie had the night before, and forcefully began to pull on her head. Sparks flew from her neck as a loud cracking sound came from her endoskeleton, and her neck became more elongated as a Foxy continued to pull. Vixey made a choking sound as she desperately clawed at Foxy's arms, trying to get him to let go, but failing miserably.

"Stop!" Chica cried, running over and punching Foxy in the face. The pirate fox let go of Vixey's neck and staggered back.

"What the fuck, Chica?" He growled angrily, cradling his own head.

"We're a family! We shouldn't turn on each other!"

Foxy snarled and glanced down at Vixey "You're not welcome in Pirate Cove, not anymore. And if you set one foot in there, I'll rip you apart, you understand?"

He didn't wait for answer, he just left, heading into Pirate Cove and hiding himself behind the shredded curtain.

Chica knelt down and helped Vixey up "Come on, I'll take you to the bathroom, see if we can do something about your neck. Bonnie, would you come help me?"

Bonnie had been distant and quiet for some time, probably due to the fact that she was still grieving old Bonnie. She snapped out her trance and nodded silently in response and followed Chica and Vixey over to the bathroom.

Freddy took it upon himself to check on Foxy, moving over to Pirate Cove and lifting the shredded curtain. There he was, at the back wall, scratching markings into it with his hook. "Get the fuck out" he growled.

"I'm not going anywhere" Freddy replied lowly.

"Fine, stay, I don't give a shit" Foxy responded, scratching at the wall some more.

"What the fuck happened out there?" Freddy questioned. "I thought you and Vixey were... You know"

"Who, the traitor? Fuck no"

"Foxy, I think Vixey was telling you the truth. I don't think she knew that she would be your replacement."

"Well, it's nice to see you picking the side opposite to me, as always." Foxy muttered bitterly. "You're a fucking hypocrite. You tell me not to swear, and you tell me to forgive Vixey, and yet you were keeping secrets too"

"I did it so that you all wouldn't dwell on it. So you could enjoy your last day with the children." Freddy informed him.

"Yeah? Well that's what the band gets to do. The children won't come close to me, even now. Their parents won't let them, not after... What I did" he paused. "You haven't been through what I have. You haven't been isolated by the people you thought were your friends for years"

"You're such a fucking low-life, you know that? Ever since 87' all you've thought about is yourself, never anyone else. You've sulked in Pirate Cove all this time and drowned yourself in your own pity. It wasn't our fault that you bit that little girl, you only have yourself to blame!" Freddy yelled, beginning to lose his temper. "We're not the ones who isolated you, you did that to yourself"

"I didn't mean for it to happen" Foxy's voice quivered.

"But it did, and you made us all suffer for your mistake. You ruined that poor girls life!"

"Don't you think I know that?! I messed up that day and I've never stopped thinking about it! It has never left me and I regret it so much and I wish I could make it right but I can't!" Foxy spun around, staring directly at Freddy "But you look at me and you tell me that you give one ounce of a shit about that little girl! About all the kids that come up to you and tell you how much they love you! And all those security guards you've stuffed into a Freddy fucking Fazbear suit!"

Freddy was quiet, and hung his head in shame.

"That's what I thought" Foxy muttered, turning his back on him "I'm done talking to you" he growled.

Freddy sighed, turned away and left Pirate Cove and rubbed the back of his head. Tomorrow would be there last day together. What would become of him, Chica and Foxy on Sunday? "_I dread to think_"


	7. We'll Always Be Together

**Chica's POV**

**4:49 AM**

It was a Saturday. At least, that's what Chica assumed. Nevertheless, everyone was very distant from each other that day. Bonnie and Freddy were backstage, talking in private. Vixey resided in the kitchen, since she had been banished from Pirate Cove. Chica and Bonnie had tried to help fix her neck, but once it had been pulled almost completely out of her costume it was very difficult to get it back in. They had no luck finding the eye either. She just hoped the humans could do a better job.

Foxy had not shown himself all night, and Chica assumed he was still in Pirate Cove, and took it upon herself to check up on him; to see if he was alright. She regretted punching him the night before, even if it was for the right reasons. If she had left it any longer, he could've ripped Vixey's neck from her own body. But she couldn't help but think that there could've been a better way of stopping him.

Chica rubbed her knuckle as she entered Pirate Cove, only to find it empty. At the back wall, she noticed that there was a single drawing. It was recently made, Foxy had probably been working on it all last night. Chica approached the wall and stroked the markings Foxy had scratched out with his hook.

It was a picture the restaurant. Every room drawn out carefully with a big 'X' by the exit. "Do you like my treasure map?" A voice asked in a thick pirate accent.

Chica glanced over her shoulder to see Foxy standing behind her, his eye patch covering one eye. He seemed to be acting like his normal self. "Treasure map?" She questioned him.

Foxy chuckled, flipped his eye patch up and walked over, standing by her side "No, not really, it's just my escape route" he replied, losing his pirate accent in the process.

Chica was stunned "Escape route?" She inquired further.

Foxy locked eye contact with her "I'm leaving" he replied bluntly "And I advise you to do the same"

"Where will you go?" She asked.

"Anywhere but here. Remember when Freddy got all sentimental about the outside world?" He questioned, testing her memory.

"Yeah, that was a few weeks ago, I think"

"Bonnie said that we could just walk out if we wanted, since there's no security guard. Well, that's what I'm going to do. You see, Chica, they didn't hire a security guard to stop this place being robbed. We could've dealt with robbers. No, all those security guards were just bait for us, to keep us from leaving. Not hiring one was a grave mistake by the new management. I don't want to end up as scrap metal for my other half. Do you fancy joining me, matey?" He asked, pirate language escaping his mouth once again. He then paused "I know how you feel about this whole replacement thing, and I know you don't want to end up like old Bonnie... If you leave, then you won't have to"

"But this is our home" Chica argued.

"Not for much longer. Soon we'll be used for nothing but spare parts. And you gotta ask yourself, is that what you want to end up as?"

"But what about Freddy and Bonnie?"

"Freddy wasn't serious about leaving, and Bonnie's just a replacement, she'll be joining the new Chica and Freddy on stage tomorrow. I'm merely asking you because you're the only one I really trust. Your mind isn't always in the right place, but your heart is, and I know you'll so the right thing" Foxy said warmly.

"I- I don't know" Chica replied, uncertain about their future "We don't really belong out there. We wouldn't make it far"

"We don't really belong anywhere, Chica"

"I just don't know. There's just so much to think about" she murmured. Chica was torn. Did she stay and seal her fate as scrap metal for her newer version or leave with Foxy.

"It's a lot to take in, I understand. But the clocks ticking, and I've already made up my mind. There's nothing really holding me here anymore. So I best be going, and if you want to come, then just follow me out of the restaurant. And if not, stay, and let those motherfuckers slowly tare you apart". He made it sound so easy, but it really wasn't. This choice, it was probably the hardest one Chica had ever been given.

So instead of going with the options she was given, she tried something else. She followed Foxy out of Pirate Cove and towards the entrance/exit hall, passing by the desk where a worker would take party bookings and fetch waiters who would take a customer to a table where they would be served. Foxy began to fiddle with the door handle, attempting to force it open. He probably thought she was joining him in the 'great escape' but she was doing anything but that.

"Don't go" she whispered softly.

Foxy paused from what he was doing and glanced at the animatronic chicken "Not now, Chica" he grumbled.

"You can't leave, we need you."

"'We'? Who's the hell's 'we'? It's clear that nobody here gives two shits if I stay or go"

"I care about you. Vixey does." She told him.

"Vixey? After what I did to her, how could she possibly still care about me? How could you? I bit that little girl, and you all ended up suffering, not able to move during the day. I remember how much you and the gang loved moving around and interacting with the children."

"Vixey cares because she still loves you. And I care because you're family" she informed him strongly.

"Vixey doesn't love me. How could anyone? No, you won't change my mind, I'm not staying, it's as simple as that" he said, forcing his weight down on the door handle.

"Fine, leave! Go on, do it! And here I was thinking a captain always goes down with his ship. Why have you got to be so selfish?!" She cried.

"Selfish?" He questioned, pausing from what he was doing once again "I've already heard enough about that from Freddy and now you?" He grunted "Makes sense, I suppose. You're part of the Fazbear gang, Freddy's probably been filling your head with lies about me for years" he muttered bitterly, his grudge towards Freddy shining through.

"If you're not selfish, then why are you abandoning us like this?!"

"Because I don't want to go back to falling apart like I was before. I can't live like that. Not again" he whimpered.

"You won't be alone this time, we're all in the same boat as you, and we'll all go down together. Things will get worse before they get better, but it will get better, I'm sure of it"

"How could any of this get better?" He asked, waving his hand around at the scene "Look around you, Chica! Everything is shit! So forgive me for wanting something else!" He exclaimed.

"It won't be any better out there! Not by yourself! You shouldn't leave people behind!"

The door clicked as Foxy managed to finally open it. He pulled it towards him and stuck his head outside, feeling the cool night air.

"You were like a brother to me!" Chica cried. If she could shed tears, then she probably would have been crying a long time ago, but her voice was cracking and she could feel a sob caught in her throat. "You, Freddy and Old Bonnie, you were all my family! Bonnie's gone and now you're going to leave me too?"

Foxy paused and pulled his head back into the building, turning to look at the distraught chicken. "I'm scared, Foxy" she whimpered "I don't want to die"

"Neither do I, Chica" he murmured sadly, shutting the door as he turned his entire body round to face her. The two stood in silence, staring at one another. Foxy lifted his arms and held them out to her "Come here, sis"

Chica ran to him, throwing her arms around his waist and embracing him in a hug. Foxy rested his chin on Chica's head and let out a shaky sigh "What now?" He asked in a hushed whisper.

"We wait" she replied.

* * *

><p><strong>5:52 AM<strong>

Chica and Foxy had held their hug for sometime before slumping down by the desk together. Foxy had wrapped his arm around her shoulders and they had just started chatting, enjoying the little time they had left.

They were so lost in conversation that eventually lost track of time, and only realised that 6 AM was going to hit when Foxy caught sight of the clock in the hall. They both headed back to the dining area, hand in hand, to find Freddy already on stage, and helping Bonnie up.

Vixey emerged from the kitchen, holding her neck and supporting her head as she walked, keeping it from dangling around her chest. She moved past Foxy silently, and Chica had half expected the pirate fox to give the vixen a harsh glare, but instead he gave her a look of pity.

Vixey walked over to Pirate Cove and sat down outside, still holding onto her head and neck. Foxy sighed and helped Chica onto the stage. She looked down at him and he stared up at her with sorrowful eyes "I hope I made the right decision" he murmured.

"Me too" she whispered. Chica felt terrified, unsure of what tomorrow would bring.

Foxy walked over to Vixey, who flinched, almost as if she was expecting him to hit her. He did not. "You can come into Pirate Cove, if you want" he told her "The manager will know that it was me that did this to you, so at least the others won't take the fall."

Vixey tried to nod, but her neck wouldn't allow it, so she simply got up and walked into a Pirate Cove. Foxy turned to look Chica, and she nodded in approval. Foxy gave her a weak smile and she returned it. "It was nice... Knowing you all" he said softly, turning his attention to the the remainder of the original band.

Bonnie closed her eyes and let a shaky sigh. This must of been too much for her too bare. Freddy didn't look at Foxy but he did respond "You too"

"At least we'll be together, that's all that matters" Chica spoke up encouragingly.

"I guess so" Freddy murmured, lowering his head.

"Enjoy you're time with the new animatronics, Bonnie" Foxy said to her "I hope it all goes well"

Bonnie was quiet for a moment, almost as if she wasn't going to respond, but then she did "They may be newer versions of you, but they will never truly replace you. Any of you"

Chica and Freddy smiled at her. "That's real nice of you" Freddy replied.

"I'll miss you all." She whispered "I'll miss you all so much"

Foxy silently backed away into Pirate Cove, his gaze never leaving Chica's. She could see it in his eyes, she knew what he was trying to say. "_Everything's going to be alright, sis_"

Chica was about to say something, to address the entire group, but free roaming mode was shut down at the worst possible moment.


	8. Letting Go

**Bonnie's POV **

**11:52 PM**

"Alright, she's all set up" a voice declared.

Bonnie's eyelids fluttered before opening fully. Standing in front of her was what she assumed was a mechanic.

"Splendid" another voice replied. It sounded like the manager. She was correct in her assumption, since he came into view. The man smiled at Bonnie and then glanced at his watch "Alright, we should get going and leave these three to it" he stated.

The mechanic turned and nodded "Sure thing, boss" he replied, tucking a spanner into his tool belt. As they were on there way out, the manager spoke up once again.

"Will she be ready for the opening tomorrow?"

"Yes, I adjusted all her settings and added some new songs into her programming. She'll run just fine" the mechanic informed him.

"Great"

Bonnie stood frozen for what felt like forever. Really it was only eight minutes. She couldn't even move her head. All she could do was move her eyes, and even then she couldn't get a good view of the new Chica and Freddy.

After some time, 12 AM finally hit and her movements returned to her. As she began to move her head, a voice startled her "Hiya Bonnie!"

It was Chica. The new Chica.

She didn't have a soft, fuzzy costume anymore. It wasn't plump like before, she was thin and short, and her costume was hard. She still had the tuffs of feathers on top of her head and the 'LET'S EAT!' bib around her neck.

"H-h-h-h-hey there, Bonnie!" A loud, enthusiastic voice boomed.

It was Freddy. New Freddy.

"Hi" Bonnie greeted nervously. He wasn't fuzzy either, his brown costume was hard and almost plastic like. His muzzle wasn't elongated like before, it was shorter, and his hat now had a red rim around it, but he still had a microphone. He was new. He was breath of fresh air.

"Are you ready to have some fun?!"

Bonnie was a little afraid. The new Chica and Freddy were simply falling back on their programming and automated dialogue. It seemed like they hadn't developed a personality outside of the one they were given as of yet.

"What's the matter, Bonnie?" Chica asked. "Don't you want to play guitar with the band?"

"Is this the new place?" Bonnie asked, taking in the scene around her. The place was so much different, but there were hints of the old place which must have had some inspiration.

"Oh yes, isn't it lovely?!" Chica cried excitedly "Me and Freddy haven't explored yet, but we can't wait to have a look around!

"Where are the others?" Bonnie questioned, moving towards the edge of the star and laying her guitar down.

"Others?" Freddy was puzzled "Oh, do you mean Vixey? She's hanging out in Kid's Cove, that's where she's meant to be, it's her own little area"

"No, I mean old Freddy, old Chica, Foxy and the old me" Bonnie responded.

Chica and Freddy glanced at each other and then looked back at Bonnie "No idea. Does it matter?" Freddy asked.

"Well... They were from my old home" she murmured, getting a little sentimental.

"But this is your home!" Chica declared.

"But home is where your family is" Bonnie replied, a little saddened.

"We're your family now, you don't need those old animatronics." Chica told her, placing a hand on Bonnie's shoulder.

Bonnie sighed and lowered her head "I guess so" she murmured, a little unsure, but just going with what Chica said anyway. She shrugged over the chicken's hand and climbed off stage

"I'm going to go look around" she stated.

"You do that!"

Bonnie paused on her way out of the area and glanced at Chica "Aren't you going to go get pizza?" She asked her, quizzing her on the old Chica's familiar traits.

"Why would I need to get pizza when I have a cupcake?" Chica replied, lifting the fake cupcake and waving it around.

Bonnie slowly backed out of the room without saying another word. It took a while to find 'Parts and Service', since the new restaurant had been altered and there were now at least twelve rooms. When she did come across it, the door was difficult to open, but her desire to see the old animatronics would not be stopped by a door.

Old Bonnie was the first person she saw. He was sitting in full view of the door, his faceless head blank with no red dots. Bonnie moved towards him and knelt down in front of him, gripping his shoulders and shaking him gently "Bonnie?" She whispered.

No response.

She had never received a response before, but this time it was difference. She couldn't feel his presence. "Bonnie...?" She shook him again, a little more violently.

No response.

"Bonnie... Please" she whimpered, pressing her head against his forehead. She closed her eyes, let out a shaky sigh, and then opened them again. She pulled her head back and moved over to the old Chica, who was also in a sitting position. Lifeless, hunched over. Dead.

Bonnie took hold of her hand and squeezed it gently "Chica... Can you hear me?"

Silence.

Bonnie lifted her head and looked over at Freddy and then at Foxy. "Anyone?" She whispered.

No response.

Bonnie let go of Chica's hand and began to sob "Bonnie... Chica... Foxy... Freddy... Please, I need you. I need all of you... I can't- I can't go on without any of you. I'm lost without you. You're my family." She whispered. That was half a lie, as old Bonnie was something more than that, but Bonnie wasn't sure if she could call it love. She wrapped her arms around her knees and rested her chin on her knees.

"I feel so alone" she whimpered.

She sniffed sadly, rocking back and forth on the fall with her dead friends surrounding her. "Hey Bonnie, what you doing?"

Bonnie's head shot up and she stared at Chica. Her heart sank when she saw a shadow being cast on the fall. The voice belonged to new Chica.

"Oh... Nothing, I just..." She trailed off as she got to her feet.

"Is that me?" Chica asked, pointing at the old Chica.

Bonnie nodded silently, holding in a sob.

"I look so different" Chica murmured, kneeling down to get a closer look.

Bonnie didn't want to stay there much longer, especially if new Chica was there. "I'm going to Kids Cove... To check on Vixey" she stated.

"See ya" Chica replied with a wave.

Vixey was in Kids Cove, just like Freddy had said. She was sitting and cradling her head and neck as per usual. The empty eye socket was hard to ignore and every time Bonnie looked at Vixey she couldn't help being drawn to it.

"Hey" Vixey greeted after catching Bonnie staring. Her jaw flopped open and hung loosely round her neck. "Darn it" she cursed. Her jaw wasn't moving with her voice, so instead she just lifted her hand and closed her own mouth.

"Hey..." Bonnie responded, slumping down beside Vixey. "They didn't fix you?" She questioned, a little puzzled to see Vixey in the same state since Foxy had attacked her.

"They said they needed to get some parts from Foxy or something and won't be opening Kids Cove to visitors until I'm fixed" she told her.

"Oh..." Bonnie murmured weakly, lowering her head and avoiding eye contact.

"Is there something wrong?" The vixen asked.

"Everyone's gone" she murmured sadly "Chica, Freddy, Foxy, old Bonnie... They're all dead"

"You still have me. And the new Chica and Freddy" Vixey told her comfortingly.

"They were my family. They were all I had, and now they've been taken away"

Vixey sighed "You'll adjust. Chica and Freddy, they're just newer version, but they seem kind and welcoming. You just need to give them a chance."

"But it's not the same"

"It will be. Just give it time. You'll see." Vixey paused "Look, Bonnie, sometimes you just have to let go. Move on. Chica, Freddy, Foxy... They were never truly going to last long with the new management. But you, you're a replacement, and you'll be around for a long time, longer than them. You can't cling to something that's no longer there, you know?"

Bonnie was silent for a moment "I can let go?"

"You can let go, Bonnie"

Another pause. "I don't know if I can"

"It's what the originals would've wanted. They would want you to be happy." Vixey informed her "After all, remember what they said to you last night? That was truly heartwarming"

Bonnie leaned her head against Vixey's shoulder "How can I?" She asked.

"You'll make it better, Bonnie. You will"

"Hey you two" a voice greeted.

Bonnie lifted her head to see Freddy standing in the doorway, with Chica behind him. Bonnie got up and walked over, embracing Freddy in a hug. Freddy was slightly taken aback, but wrapped his arms around her anyway. Chica came in and joined in with the group hug.

"What's this for?" Freddy asked, a little confused.

"I'd like to get the band back together, Freddy" She informed him with a smile. She glanced over at Vixey, who nodded in approval. Surprisingly her neck allowed her to do that.

"Yeah, lets get the band back together!" Chica exclaimed, throwing her arms up in the air with excitement.

Bonnie smiled to herself. Maybe she could make things better after all.

* * *

><p><strong>This fan fic is coming to a close very soon. The epilogue will either come out today or tomorrow, so keep an eye out for it. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and thanks for the support. Last time I checked this fan fic had over 8,000 views which is just awesome. Thank you all so much!<strong>

**This was only ever meant to be a one-shot but then it developed into something more. I'm sorry if the story was a bit all over the place as I tried to make it canon to FNAF 2 as well as FNAF 1. Still, a lot of this stuff was already planned out before I saw the trailer so not much editing was needed.**

**I also added some chapter titles, HOORAY!**

**Anyway, I'm going to go work on the epilogue now. See you all later!**


	9. Epilogue

**Unknown POV**

**6:00 AM**

It was early morning, and the employee's such as chef's and cleaners arrived for their shifts. The manager was reviewing the show stage when one of the mechanics beckoned him over and led him to 'Parts and Service'.

"What's the matter?" He asked gruffly, a little pushed for time as the restaurant would be opening for business soon.

The mechanic seemed on edge and his eyes were wild with fear "I was just taking some parts from Foxy so I could start to work on fixing Vixey, when he lashed out at me with his hook!" He exclaimed.

He showed the manager his uniform, revealing a large tare in his sleeve "It's lucky he didn't draw blood"

"But he's not active anymore, they were all shut down for good" the manager protested.

"I know, so I had a look at them and I think their deactivation code is malfunctioning" he stated.

"And what are we supposed to do about that? Can't you fix it?"

"I'm afraid not, sir." The mechanic sighed.

The manager ran his fingers through his hair stressfully "Well, we can't let them go wandering about the place. Day or night"

"You could probably hire a day guard as well as a night guard" the mechanic suggested.

"These animatronics were quite troublesome during the night, and the security office doesn't half doors. How are we going to sort that out?"

The worker shrugged.

The manager paused, trying come up with an idea "Maybe we could set up the new animatronics to keep an eye on the old ones" he muttered. "Could you do that?"

"I could set up their programming to act accordingly when they see an old animatronic"

"So that's a yes then. But how would we go about keeping the night guard safe." He paused once again "Do you think you could get me a spare Freddy Fazbear head?"

"What for?" The mechanic was puzzled.

"So that we can trick the old animatronics into thinking the night guard is one of them. I just need you to hollow out a old Freddy Fazbear head for me so the night guard can wear it as a mask. We should also program the new animatronics to recognise humans as humans and not endoskeletons after hours" the manager stated.

"Me and my partner could probably get that all done by tomorrow night" the mechanic stated.

The two shook hands "Very good. Thank you"

"No problem, boss. I'll get started on my to-do list ASAP"

* * *

><p><strong>Unknown POV<strong>

**7:00 AM**

The sound of music echoed through the halls along with the sounds of children cheering and laughing. Bonnie sat in 'Parts and Service', his red dots flickering on in the darkness, the songs buzzing in his ears.

He reached over and held Chica's hand. He then reached over and took hold of Freddy's hand. Chica's head twitched as she reached over and took hold of Foxy's hook. They sat together, hand-in-hand, listening to the new band playing. They could even hear some of their own old songs.

The original four hummed quietly along to the music.


	10. After Note

**After note**

Hey there! Thanks so much for following, favouriting and reviewing. Also, 11,000 views, damn! That's awesome. I appreciate your constant support very much. This wasn't my first fan fic but it was my first Five Night's at Freddy's fan fic, so thanks for putting up with me.

This isn't the last FNAF fan fic you'll be seeing from me, oh no, I plan on doing a Five Night's at Freddy's 2 fan fic, on how I think the game will play out. It will be from the POV of the new night guard (who will be an OC) and it probably won't be canon to this fan fic.

Either way, keep a look out for that, and thanks so much for reading. Love you all!

~ TWDGamerKenny'sBro


	11. Responding to Reviews

Let's respond to some reviews! Because why not? All you lovely people deserve a response. And I've read them all. Sorry if I don't respond to all of them.

**Purest of the Hearts** - Thanks for reviewing almost every chapter! You're the best!

**J4r3d** - The story does get pretty interesting around chapter 4, yes. I look forward to seeing what you think when you finish. And no, I am sadly not a professional author, I'm just a gamer who has a love for writing fan fictions and stories.

**ZoltCat** - I read everyone's reviews! I love to see people's feedback! It makes my day. So you're welcome for paying attention to you. Sorry for nearly making you cry. I have that affect on readers.

**HetaliaFTW6811** - Thank you. You're too kind. I just wanted to give each animatronic an individual personality, outside of their jumpscares and overall creepyness. And I think I succeeded. Hopefully.

**The Almighty Pickle Lord XD** - That was a directors cut... I'm just kidding.

**Drexbann15** - Hey man, nice to see ya over here. It was meant to be a one-shot or drabbles, but the ideas just kept coming and I thought I should make a story out of it.

**Cenobia100** - And it got a lot more depressing later on.

**babehunter1324** - And you were right to ship them until everything went to the shitter.

**A Kid** **(Guest)** - Sorry for making you cry! Even though I meant to! Well, I intended to mess with people's emotions.

**LogicOnCrutches** - Indeed their are a lot of emotions. It's nice to know that you loved the fic!

And that's about it, I think. Thanks so much for the feedback and such. Love you all! This is TWDGamerKenny'sBro signing off. Until next time.


	12. A compromise

So apparently FNAF 2 is a prequel. Shame on me for promising stuff before I knew the facts. I deleted the last chapter where I said a sequel to this fic was confirmed because I felt like a fool.

But now I'm back, again. I think I can make this work. Hear me out. There are two options here:

Option 1: I can go back on what I said and say that this fic took place in Fredbear's Family Diner and not Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. You know, try and make it canon.

Option 2: I make this an AU and say that FNAF 1 took place before FNAF 2 and not the other way around.

What do you think? I'd like a vote.

Because I really want to make a sequel.


	13. IT'S HERE

**SOMETHING BORROWED SOMETHING NEW 2 IS HERE. GO CHECK IT OUT. IT'S SEPARATE TO THIS ONE! HOPE YOU ENJOY!**


End file.
